Stuart
Stuart of Durio is a supporting character of 3 Below. He is an alien living in disguise on Earth. History Background Stuart is a being from one of the stinkiest planets in the universe, Durio. He crashed landed on Earth, where an army of hazmat military hazmats ambush the sight. While Stuart tries to tell all of them that he comes in peace, they immediately tranquilized him on the spot and took him to Area 49-B. Stuart broke out, leaving his friend, Buster, behind and promised he would return. He claims that he has lived on Earth for about 30 years. Physical Appearance In his alien form, he is green with neon green linings and has four eyes. In his human form, he is an obese Caucasian man with brown messy hair and brown eyes. He wears a red robe, white T-shirt with green sleeves, red sweats, and wears a frog slipper on his right foot while he wears a regular sneaker on his left. Personality Stuart is shown to be a layback, casual, kind, and clumsy alien. Having lived on Earth for 30 years, he is well-versed and adapted in Earth culture and frequently tends to quote Earth metaphors. Varvatos, Aja, and Krel often find his incompetence annoying and his use of human expressions confusing, yet they turn to him for advice on how to be human. Although he's clearly fearful and not much of a fighter, he does what's best for his friends, like helping the royals infiltrate a military base (despite his big fear of them after his last escape) so they could acquire a piece for a Daxial Array. He's also a big fan of Princess Aja and Prince Krel, due to their statuses as royals. Powers & Abilities Durian Physiology As a Durian, Stuart does not have that many unique abilities and isn't that intelligent like that of an Akiridion. The only thing unusual about him is that, when in alien form, he has a terrible smell enough to make everyone gag. Bilingual Since he's an alien, he can speak and think in his own language from Durio, as well as speak English due to his experiences with humans for years. Tactician Although he's not as intelligent as Aja or Krel, he's shown to be fairly well at devising plans and improvising them to help the Tarron house infiltrate a top secret, heavily-armed military base. He's also shown to be good at improvising as well. Equipment Disguise Device He uses some kind of device that allows him to disguise himself as a human and can use it to revert back to his true form. Unlike Aja, Krel, and Varvatos's human disguises (which are limited to about 12 horvaths (hours) before they wear off), Stuart's human form presumably lasts for as long as he wants. Relationships Princess Aja Stuart is one of Aja's biggest fans. Whenever Aja is in need of advice, Stuart is happily ready to teach her. Prince Krel As one of Krel's biggest supporters outside of Akiridion-5, Stuart helps Krel and his friends learn how to adapt on Earth. Vex Stuart is instantly frightened by Varvatos's threats and deadly poet-like words, but looks up to him as a close friend. He became dumbfounded when he discovers that there was a traitor who helped Morando invade House Tarron (who was, unknowingly to Stuart, Varvatos himself). Trivia * Stuart owns a burrito truck, Stuart's Electronics, and a graphic tee shop. * Stuart claims that he has done almost every single job on Earth (except for plumping), as revealed in "Flying the Coop". * In "Last Night on Earth", when he, Aja, and Krel are attacked by Gumm-Gumms during the Eternal Night, Stuart claims that trolls are nastier than any Earthlings he's ever encountered and has mentioned that he's been to Florida, implying that he has most likely seen Quagawump trolls, as Florida is where they resign. * Also in the episode "Flying the Coop, Stuart mentions that he worked with the Mexican government and that's how he got his truck. It's safe to assume that Mexico is where Base 49-B is located. Gallery The image gallery for '''Stuart' may be viewed here. Episode Appearances Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:3 Below Category:3 Below Characters